The invention relates to a method for influencing the roll behavior of motor vehicles having at least three wheels. At each wheel, at least one actuator is arranged between stabilizers acting on the wheels and the vehicle body, or between the stabilizer sections of two wheels of an axle. The steering wheel angle, the traveling speed, the transverse acceleration of the motor vehicle and at least the engine speed are measured. The theoretical transverse acceleration of the vehicle is calculated from the steering wheel angle and the traveling speed. The roll momentum distribution between the vehicle axles is calculated from the measured transverse acceleration or the calculated transverse acceleration, the engine speed and a variable which is proportional to the position of the accelerator pedal. The actuator forces are determined from the data relating to the transverse acceleration and the roll momentum distribution. The supply of energy to the corresponding actuators is controlled on the basis of the data relating to the respective actuator forces.
Such a method is known from a presentation: “Aktive Roll-Stabilisation—eine kostengünstige Losung zur aktiven Fahrwerksregelung [Active roll stabilization—a cost-effective solution for active chassis control]” given at the Haus der Technik e.V., Essen 1993; Veranstaltungsnummer [event number] T306330563. The document describes an active chassis system which has the function of improving the transverse dynamics of the vehicle. The method is concerned with reducing the vehicle body movement under the influence of a transverse force acting at the center of gravity. It requires a stabilizer which is divided in two for each vehicle axle on the motor vehicle. A hydraulic actuator which can twist the two stabilizer halves with respect to one another is arranged at the separating joint of the stabilizer. The torque which is applied to the stabilizer is transmitted via the stabilizer legs on the respective wheel carriers. The reaction forces are effective on the body of the vehicle. As a result, a torque about the roll axis acts on the body of the vehicle. A roll momentum which is caused by the transverse force of the vehicle can be compensated by this torque.
In order to control the actuators, on the one hand the steering wheel angle and the traveling speed are sensed in order to calculate from them the transverse acceleration acting on the vehicle body. The transverse acceleration can also be measured directly. On the other hand, the rotational speed and the throttle valve angle of the internal combustion engine which drives the motor vehicle are sensed. Inter alia, the change in the traction force or the roll momentum distribution is determined from these measured values. The transverse acceleration and the roll momentum distribution determine the forces which are used in the actuators on the various vehicle axles.
DE 198 36 374 C1 discloses a method for influencing the roll behavior. Here, transverse forces acting via the center of gravity are twisted with respect to one another by means of a stabilizer which is divided in two and an actuator which is located at this division. The torques applied via the stabilizer halves are transmitted to the corresponding wheels via jibs which are permanently connected to the stabilizer halves, in order thus to support roll movements of the vehicle body.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to improve the method for influencing the roll behavior with respect to accuracy and reaction speed, and to make it more universal.